Once Forgotten, Now Remembered Yu Yu Hakusho
by XxX-FreaksXOfXImagination-XxX
Summary: Maya Iwaya was alive once, but then found herself in the Spirit World, with not even a clue as to how she had gotten there. Now, in order to her body back in the Human Realm, she must go through spiritual training with Genkai, and assist Yusuke.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Maya Wasn't exactly sure how she had gotten here, or even where _Here _was. All she knew was that she was standing in front of a rather large desk, with a girl who had blue hair beside her, mumbling something about this being the third this week. The third what, and what on earth was she doing in this strange place? She couldn't even remember what she had been doing ten minutes ago, before she had been led here from darkness. 'Darkness'? Hm.

"Boton, the stakes are getting higher. We cannot afford to let this one get another teenager. People are beginning to panic, and soon, if this isn't handled, my father will step in. Take any measures you can. Inform Yusuke that there was another, and to keep his eyes peeled. Tell him that he and the others, including Hiei and Kurama, need to be ready to go on a demon hunt." Maya's moss colored eyes widened as she took in the teenage boy before her. He had stood from his large twisting chair behind the desk, and was now facing her, allowing her to see the word 'Jr.' printed on his forehead. He held a blue pacifier between his lips, which were pursed together in a manner that indicated great stress, even for the pacifier. Wasn't he too old for one of those things anyway?

"Yes sir. Koenma, what if we don't get any new leads, and the demon disappears, like Sensui had?" The blue haired girl, Boton, asked. Her voice was filled with worry, and Maya could only stand there, confused and irritated. They had been talking around her, as if she wasn't even there. These people, who didn't even know her, were shunning her!

"Look, I am standing here. I may look and feel like an idiot, but could you at least take the time to explain where I am and how I got here?" Maya asked impatiently, feeling her head shake back and forth in utter irritation. "I am not just an earless, mindless statue."

"My… Koenma, are you sure?"

Maya felt like her head was going to explode. She had even taken the time to get their attention, yet they were completely ignoring her still!

"I'm sure. Maya, I apologize, I didn't mean to exclude you from the conversation, I was merely telling Boton what needed to be done. I guess now would be a great time to explain what is going on." He nodded to Boton, all of which left the room. At her leaving, a blue creature sauntered into the office. "Have a seat." He took the time to gesture to a chair that hadn't been there moments before, and Maya did as asked. "Now, as to where you are, you are in the Spirit World. Boton found your body this morning, however, we do not have room in the spirit realm for you, since your death was so sudden."

Maya's irises widened to their full value, seemingly giving a deer in the headlights look. She had died? This morning? How? Her head began to swing back and forth once more, even more violently than before. This couldn't be happening, it just couldn't be! She had lived in a small town, where nothing ever happened…

"However, you are an unusual case. You cannot go back to your body, since it was tattered so much… But you cannot remain here. I do have a way to get you back to the Human realm, but it will take some major string pulling and effort. If you can have a body, it will have to be a new one, practically manufactured here in Spirit World. That is, unless you want to go around like Boton, able to do both jobs? You do, after all, have extraordinary power."

"Power?" She asked, the first of many things that she needed to ask about. "What do you mean, powers?"

"Well, as I can see here…" In front of him, Jr. held a small folder that withheld many papers, and his eyes were roving over it in a quick manner as he settled to lean against his desk right in front of her. "Boton had watched you use a few spirit abilities, such as the spirit gun and a protective barrier. No normal person can use those abilities, and not be noticed by others."

"So… If I am dead, and Boton brought me here… Does that mean she is a Grim Reaper?"

Koenma's laugh sounded odd to Maya's ears, making her feel out of place. "In a way, yes. Now, for the other things I need to explain…" He snapped the folder shut and let his eyes meet hers full on, making Maya feel small despite her being only a few inches shorter than him. "Earlier, I mentioned demons. They are foul creatures that, many centuries ago, hunted humans for the glee of it. Some demons still do that, as witnessed by your appearance here in my office. However, they were confined to another realm, the Demon World. A barrier was put between the worlds of the Human and Demon, yet a few minor demons are able to slip through, causing a few mishaps in the towns."

"So you mean to tell me that all of my childhood fears and bedtime tales were actually real?" She interrupted, feeling the gears in her brain working on overdrive. Over a matter of… two hours by her watch, Maya's entire world had dissipated, and turned into a science fiction movie. How in the hell was she supposed to cope with this?

"Well, it depends on what stories your family told you as a child. Some stories were over exaggerated by mankind, making the situation sound much worse than it actually was. However, some situations are actually real. It all depends on what you wish to believe. You can either believe all demons are monsters of the world, or only some can be depicted as such." Koenma said slowly, making a point that this was no rhetorical question. What he was saying was actually a question about her opinion on the matter, and that her answer just may change everything for her.

She bowed her head in thought for a moment, knowing that her opinion shouldn't be said irrationally. She had no more room for mistakes, and was frankly scared to make another, especially in front of Jr. here. "Well, here's what I have to think…" she began, wording her thoughts before continuing any further. "What do you think they imagine us to be? Weak, right? Well, if I have powers, like you say I do, then I wouldn't necessarily be considered weak. So if we were to look at it like that, and all people though demons were evil and monsters, then there has to be some sort of good to balance the bad, right..?" she said cautiously, feeling proud of herself for thinking through her response. "I mean, not everyone can be totally evil, otherwise the human race wouldn't exist, right?"

She looked up from her hands, and saw that Koenma was gone. Did she answer wrong? Where did he go, and how did he leave without her hearing him go? Her head swiveled around on her shoulders, and her eyes roved the room. No sign of him anywhere… But his voice coming from behind her nearly had her jumping into the air. "Good answer, Maya! Most people wouldn't have even thought twice about their answer. So, here." Her eyes rolled to his hands, where a small egg resided. "This egg holds a small creature, and this creature feeds off of your energy. I am giving it to you to hatch. If you give off an aura of kindness and love, and goodness, the creature will hatch into the reflection of such aura, and aid you in the future. However, if you give off a horrid aura and feelings of anger constantly, the creature will hatch, and devour you whole."

Maya lifted her eyes from the gold egg, and glanced at his smiling face, disbelief written all over her own features. "You want me… to hatch an egg that could kill me?" was all she managed to say.

"Yes. I have no worries about you as of yet, and I'm pretty sure you won't have any problem being kind to the people around you. However, for now, you will be with Boton, and you will meet Yusuke, and assist him in his search for the demon. George is already getting started on creating a false body for you to use temporarily, until your power is strong enough to recreate your original body. I will also tell Genkai that you will need spiritual training. You may go now, Boton is outside the door, waiting for you."

"Okay, but one last question…" She said, standing in front of him and blocking his way back to his desk, taking the egg from his hand. "How did I die?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Koenma's eyebrows furrowed, and Maya was just a tad unsure as to what that meant. Did it mean he didn't want to tell her, or that her question wasn't normally asked? Or perhaps he himself didn't know the answer. She wasn't exactly sure, especially since it had been at least forty-five seconds between her question and now, with no answer coming from the boy's lips. "I want to know how I had died. I barely even remembered that I had lived in a small town, where little to nothing ever happened." She explained, hearing the strain in her own voice as she said it. "You said earlier that a demon or a group of demons were creating mishap in the town. Is that why I am here?"

Jr.'s eyebrows only furrowed further, and then suddenly relaxed and slid back into their normal position. "Yes, we believe you died because of a demon attack, though we haven't seen the demon responsible just yet. Your memories should come back to you in time; you just need to be patient. As you start to train your spiritual abilities, and doing things you did in your… first life, the memories will resurface. They will be snippets at times, and sometimes they will hit full on and consume you for hours at a time, like a dream. Now, go with Boton. She will lead you to Genkai, where you will begin your training under her. Be mindful, no matter how tough it gets, it will be worthwhile in the end."

"You sound like a saint." She said as she turned and walked towards the door that Boton had left through earlier. "I guess I will see you around." She called, tossing a wave over her shoulder as she left. When the door was fully opened, and Maya stepped through, her eyes met Boton, who was holding two oars in her hand. Her face held a wide smile, and her hair seemed to be a little worse than just "windswept".

"Here, Maya. You will need one of these. It will serve as your vehicle between the Spirit and Human world, just in case. It's a handy little thing, and will get you anywhere in a pinch! Come on, I will show you how to control it, then you can go with me to meet Yusuke and the gang. I'll take you to Genkai's after that."

"Okay…?" Maya finally managed, taking the outstretched oar from the chirpy girl. "I have to warn you, I have horrible balance."

"Then this should help you. Let's go!"

A few bumps and bruises, and a journey from one world to the other later, Maya found herself floating in the air in front of a teen in green, with slicked back black hair, who was currently shouting at Boton. "What do you mean, he is spotty? Shouldn't pacifier breath be able to track his damn energy?" He ranted, getting into Boton's face. Maya may not know Boton well, but she didn't like Yusuke treating her the way he was.

"Hey, dumbass, enough is enough. You interrupted before she was finished. Pay attention and you might get your answers." Maya said, her face as passive as could be. Her expression gave way no sign of the irritation she felt inside. "You don't need to be so pushy. Stop and think, and listen, then it will become clear, okay?"

"Who the hell are you?" He asked, his tone teetering between pissed and shocked. "Another girl who likes playing the human?"

"I don't do well to your disrespect." She said, dropping the calm façade. "Boton may be nice enough to take your harassment, but you will find that I am not near as tolerant as she." She dropped from where she had been floating, and stood in front of him. She was exactly the same height as this boy. "You have a mouth that could get you killed. Of course, I won't be the one to do that."

"Guys, guys! No need to fight!" Boton interjected, hands raised in an attempt to create peace.

"Yusuke, I do not believe it wise to make an enemy of someone who is intended to help us in the very near future." Maya's eyes left the face of the stubborn boy, and she found herself staring at a boy with long, fiery red hair and eyes as green as her own. His expression was a calm one, though whether it was genuine or not, she could not tell. "That is, if you are Maya. I spoke with Genkai just moments before you two arrived."

Maya nodded at him respectfully. "That is me." She said, sticking her oar in the ground beside her so she didn't have to hold it up. "I guess I should have known that the Spirit Detective and his gang would know Genkai. Koenma did leave several points out earlier, and Boton had to fill me in on our way here."

"That is understandable. He is busy after all. Anyway, that there is Yusuke, the detective. This is Kuwabara," he gestured to a tall boy with a stocky build, who seemed to be shocked about something, because he made no introductory gestures, "This is Hiei, and I am Kurama." His hand gestured to a small boy with black hair that stood on end naturally, wearing a black robe and a white bandage around his forehead. Hiei's lone introduction was to look over Maya, and scoff, something she didn't much appreciate.

"It's nice to meet you. Before today, I would have never believed that you guys were telling the truth." She joked, a small smiled on her face as she turned back to Yusuke. "Hey, Jokester, sorry about butting in and getting in your face. I only do that when I see someone disrespected, or I myself am being disrespected." The look on his face was priceless. He obviously hadn't seen the apology coming, and that left him looking confused, and a bit dimwitted.

Then his expression turned smug. "Well, since you-"

"Yusuke."

Maya and Yusuke, along with the others, all turned to look at Hiei and Kurama, who were looking beyond the two. "Yeah, what is it?"

"We have company." Kurama warned, reaching for his hair. Confused, Maya shook her head, then felt her jaw drop as he brought out a rose.

"Maya, let's get out of the way." Boton said suddenly, grabbing her arm and pulling her to the side, and running with both oars in her hand. "If this is the demon we've been tracking, then this could get messy."

Suddenly, Maya's head began to hurt with such intensity that she found herself pulling Boton to a stop. Every nerve in her head was screaming with agony, and Maya could only stand in one place, holding her head in her hands and squeezing her eyes shut. A single image passed through her mind: of her and a group of people running, and odd barrier around them as a source of power was stopped every time an attack attempted to hit the small group. Then, as fast as the image was there, it was gone. However, the pain still remained. "Maya, what's wrong? What happened?"

"Boton, get out of the damn way!" came Yusuke's voice, louder than anything else in the world. Maya's eyes shot open to see a huge ball of energy flying at her and Boton, and despite her migraine, she grabbed Boton's hand and turned to run. The entire time, she was trying to reach the power Koenma had said she could produce, and the memory that had proved she had once had. She knew they weren't fast enough to get away from the blast, and it would be fruitless to try to outrun it. Such a calculation was proven true when the blast hit them, and sent the two flying through the wall of a warehouse. Rubble crashed around them, and Maya didn't see where Boton had landed. Instead, she was focused on one single thing. No pain was felt aside from her migraine, which confused her. Had she actually done what she had wanted?

She could barely hear shouts over the sound of falling rubble, and she let her eyes slide open. She hadn't even realized she had squeezed them shut to attempt to block out the pain the impact should have had. And as she did so, the yelling got louder, closer, and understandable. The words were no longer muffled in her ears, and she was able to distinguish between voices, and tell who was saying what. She focused all of her energy on listening to the yelling, hoping they would find her before she went under.

"How in the hell were they supposed to survive that?" came Yusuke's shouts.

"Yusuke, stay calm and keep an eye peeled. Trust me, no harm was done."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means that one of the girls created an energy barrier, you fool." Came a third voice, one she had yet to hear. "Also, don't forget that the demon could be anywhere. He may have left, but he will probably come back."

"Boton! Maya!"

All of the shouts were some distance away from her, and that one fact made Maya realize how large the warehouse must have been. Thinking back to when they first arrived, Maya had first thought the warehouse to be a two-story home. How wrong she had been. The tools hung on the wall to her left proved just how wrong she had been. No furniture was seen, and no family portraits. Good, the damage wouldn't have to be repaid.

"Maya, are you okay?" Boton asked, and Maya swiveled her head to her left to see Boton lying on a pile of rubble. She looked fine for the most part, except for a few bumps and bruises forming already. Maya tried to speak an answer, but found her voice unwilling to bend to her will, so she just nodded a yes to the girl. Boton seemed to get the message, but her face took on a worried look, which unnerved her to no end. "Boys, over here!" she called, attempting to yell over the shouts of Yusuke, sounding a tad panicked. Her voice cracked only a bit on the worry that was seen written on the girl's face.

"Urameshi, shut up for a minute, I think I heard them!" Silence pursued, aside from a few footsteps.

"Hi you two. Are you alright?"

Maya rolled her head again, and met the eyes of Kurama, who was bent over her. His eyes widened when he looked at her, and then he was suddenly standing straight up. "Over here!" he shouted, and turned back towards Maya, eyes filled with an emotion she couldn't quite place. "Can you move?" he asked quietly, Maya watching as her vision became fuzzy around the edges. She tried to nod, but found that the motion was hindered by a weight that was beginning to overtake her.

"Kurama, yell again!"

"East corner, Yusuke! Maya, can you move?" he repeated, a tad louder this time, a bit more urgently. She could barely manage to shake her head in response, and then all went black. The last thing she had heard was Kurama moving rubble and asking her to stay awake.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Voices were heard, though they were small and seemingly far off in the distance. Maya couldn't quite place who it was that was talking, but she had a feeling she should know who they were. Her head still hurt, but the pain was just a dull throb, almost nonexistent at this point. A few other spots on her body throbbed, but those too felt too far off to be really registered. What irked her most was that she was still enveloped in darkness, and couldn't quite remember how she had gotten there. A vague sense of Déjà vu swept over her, and then the voices became louder. Still, she felt like she knew the owners of the voices, but she couldn't find the proper names.

"Get out of the way, Maya! You aren't strong enough yet!"

"Daniel, I can handle myself!"

"Maya, Daniel!"

A blast sounded, and suddenly an image became crystal clear in her mind. The image was of herself and a boy, at least five years older than her, and two adults. The kids looked remarkably like the adults, meaning the small group was actually a family, and the family was shielded by a barrier, which was fending off attacks as the family quarreled with one another. She could see the two siblings arguing with one another, getting into each other's personal space, butting heads for power. It seemed the image was moving in slow motion before Maya's own eyes.

The blast hit the barrier, and dissipated upon impact. A roar sounded, quieting the quarrelling family quickly, and averting their attention. Another blast sounded, and suddenly the image was in real time. The blast hit the barrier again, and this time, dissolved the barrier. The family quickly scattered, as if they had thought of this before. One parent went with one child, the mother with the son, the father with the daughter. Then, Maya's shock hit her dead on. The small girl was _her_, and she couldn't have been older than ten years of age. The shock hit her hard enough that the image fled from her mind, and new voices entered her mind.

"It's been three days, you old hag!"

"Don't patronize me. She will wake when the time is right."

"Yusuke, attacks like that have great impact on people, and the barrier she created seemed to only make the toll on her body worse. Patience is virtue."

"Kurama, you act like you actually care for the foolish girl."

"Don't kid yourself Hiei. I saw the way you looked at her when you finally caught up."

The voices made Maya's head hurt worse, and the pain was excruciating. She was still enveloped in darkness, but it was a familiar form of darkness; the form she could arise from just by opening her eyes. She could tell it was after sunset or before sunrise, because the light that was beating against her eyelids wasn't warm, it was just _there._ Had she really been out for three days? Her body did feel like she had been lying still for a good span of time. She couldn't remember ever feeling this stiff.

"Guys,"

"Kurama, you did say she had been awake when you found her, right?"

"Indeed, though badly injured. I would be surprised if she awoke within the week."

"Guys!"

"So I have to wait four more days to get my damn answers?"

"Yusuke, we all must exercise patience. We would all like to know why the girls were targeted, instead of us, the true threat."

"Would you guys shut up and listen to me for a second?"

"What is it Kuwabara?"

Maya tried to move her arms, and found herself able to move, though not what she had wished to move. Instead of her full arm, only her fingers quirked, and even that small motion sent pain through her entire arm and up her shoulder. Had she really hit the building that hard? She attempted the movement again, and found the attempt fruitless. So, she began to work with the other arm.

"She's moving, and if you guys would have listened to me the first time, you would have noticed it too!"

The silence that pursued the oaf's words didn't surprise Maya. She figured someone would see her movements, even though they were discreet. She was testing her body before coming into full-on awareness. The weight on her chest was making it hard for her to breath, and she didn't really wish to become aware of what it actually was.

"Maya?"

This voice she recognized without thought. It was the redhead who had found her in the rubble. What was his name again?

"Maya, can you hear me?"

"Mhmm…" was all she could pull from her stubborn voice box. She still found it difficult to move, but she figured she might as well attempt to open her eyes. And, surprisingly, she found that they did as she willed, and slid open almost effortlessly. The light that hung from the ceiling burned her tired eyes, and made her head ache even more; something she had thought wasn't possible. She looked down, and noticed she was covered with blankets. No wonder her chest felt heavy.

"How are you feeling?" The redhead's face was suddenly the only thing Maya could see as her eyes trailed back to the ceiling. "You took quite the hit."

"I hurt…" She managed painfully, noting how gravelly her voice sounded.

"Yes, well that is to be expected. I didn't expect you to come around so quickly."

"What's your name again?" she watched his face go from politely curious to confused, then to a tad worried. "Starts with a K, right?"

A grin was shown for a moment, only to be replaced with worry once more. "Yes, do you not remember it? How about this boy's name?" He disappeared, then the face of a teen with black hair, and wide, brown eyes. He had a cocky grin plastered on his face.

Maya couldn't think straight, let alone come up with a name for the boy before her. "I don't know…"

The boy's expression became a mirror of the redhead's, and they both disappeared. "Amnesia, possibly from post-traumatic stress? I didn't think she had hit that hard."

"You're right, Kurama. She shouldn't have this affect, but it is present. It is clear that she needs food and rest, so everyone must leave her be until further notice. Now, scat."

"But I need my goddamn answers!"

"You will get them later, you brat! Let the girl rest!"

"Genkai,"

"You may stay, Kurama. Monitor her, and be sure she doesn't try to sit up. If she does, either help her, or keep her down. She will be in great pain when the morphine disappears from her system." Sounds of shuffling feet was heard in the room, and the sound of a door sliding open, then shut. Voices were heard all the way down what Maya figured was a hallway. Why couldn't she remember their names?

"Maya, please relax, and get some rest."

"I've been resting for three days…" She mumbled, then decided to defy the woman who had told 'Kurama' to keep her down. Was that the redhead's name? Perhaps, but she wasn't sure whether or not that assumption was correct. She brushed those thoughts aside, and moved her arms, feeling pain shoot up to her shoulders, and forced her body into a sitting position. With her teeth gritted, and a helping hand from the redhead, Maya was sitting upright, albeit a little painfully. "I hate being cooped up…" She breathed out, her chest aching from the effort it took.

"That's understandable. Are you hungry?" He offered, standing and turning towards the door. "I was just about to grab some food as well, I can bring you something on my way back, if you so choose."

"Yes, please. Anything will be fine, as long as I have some tea." She managed to say, though it was barely audible.

"Alright, just hang tight. Please, do not strain yourself further and try to stand while I'm gone, it will only take a minute." And with that, the boy was gone. Maya wasn't exactly sure if she wanted to heed his plead, but decided she didn't feel like putting herself through any more pain right now. She could still feel the pain in her arms and shoulders. Her head was still throbbing, and the pain was ever growing, making it hard for Maya to think at all, much less try to recall the name of the boy. Of course, she was sure that the redhead's name was Kurama, even though it didn't feel right to her.

Her eyes wandered the small room, and she figured it was only a guest bedroom. The walls were the traditional cream color, with a dark brown border, and the door was the normal sliding door seen in every house. It was a nice, quaint little room, and she was glad she had been put in a small room. She just didn't like having a lot of space to herself, something she didn't know how to explain, or why she felt that way. It was just one of those instincts that stayed with here, no matter what else was forgotten.

The door was suddenly slid open, and Kurama walked inside with a tray balanced on his right arm. His white t-shirt looked like it had seen a lot of dirt in the past twenty-four hours, even though his jeans were most certainly clean. "I brought soup, upon Genkai's request. I also have some herbal tea, will that do?"

Maya nodded, thankful that food was just within reach. Her stomach did little flips inside her body, and a small rumble was heard, as if emphasizing her thankfulness. A small blush crept up her cheeks at the sound, and she held her hands forward to accept the tray. "Thanks so much…"

"Not a problem. Do you remember any names yet?" he inquired, his facial expression carefully blank.

Maya thought for a second, trying to sift through the pain in her head. "Kurama, right?"

"Correct. What about any others?"

"No… not yet." She said, thinking hard. "Except… for the name: Daniel." She said, feeling the pain recede a touch.

"Daniel?"

"Yeah… it was a dream I had." She mumbled, feeling confusion take over. "But I can't remember what is important about it…"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"So the name does have an important value? I'm afraid I do not know a Daniel, Maya. I apologize." The redhead had taken his seat beside the bed, and was holding a cup of tea in his hands for himself. His eyes were cast downward, as if in thought, and his posture mirrored that of someone who had lost sleep in the past few nights. His shoulders sagged just a touch, and his hair seemed disheveled, matching his wrinkly and dirt-covered shirt. His jeans seemed to be the only clean aspect about him, and they too had a few dirt spots.

"Yeah, but I can't remember anything more." She admitted once more, taking her eyes from the redhead and taking a sip of tea. The fresh herbs soothed Maya's tired mind, but didn't help the pain in her head. She had only been awake for about fifteen minutes, and the pain was already irritating, unbearable. "I do have this massive migraine though, and it won't go away." She mumbled, not really caring if he heard her words or not, and when she didn't get an answer, she didn't feel surprised about it. She didn't have to look at him to know he was watching her, because she could just feel his intense gaze lingering on her. Normally, such a gaze would irritate her, but she found that she liked the company, since he wasn't particularly the person who needed small talk to be comfortable, so the silence was bearable.

She ate in silence, the entire time keeping her gaze carefully away from the redhead as she attempted to recall more names, and why the name Daniel had an odd effect on her. It was almost as if the name depressed her, and weighed down her mind. She knew it was an important thing she needed to remember, but her brain felt like a fuzzy television set and she was trying to see through the white noise. It also left her with a sense of loneliness, something she couldn't quite fathom.

As she took the last sips of her soup, her body became overwhelmed with a sense of relaxation, as if she had just been to a spa and had the best body treatment. Even her messy blonde locks didn't bother her as they fell in front of her eyes and blocked her vision of the cup of tea before her. In fact, she felt that she could almost fall asleep sitting upright, head hung like it was.

It was when that thought crossed her mind that she realized she was doing just that, falling asleep upright. She lifted her head and glanced to Kurama, and found she couldn't help but smile when she saw he had fallen asleep in the chair he occupied. His head was cocked sideways and his hair obscured his face a little, making his peaceful features look even more peaceful. In his left hand was his tea, almost completely filled. Sighing, she knew she couldn't let him sleep with that in his hand.

She grabbed her small tray, and set it at the end of the bed, careful to balance it so the last of her tea wouldn't spill. She then swung her legs carefully over the edge of the bed, hoping she would have the strength to stand. "Might as well give it a go…" Talking herself into it, Maya pushed all of her weight onto her feet, and found herself standing upright, albeit a little wobbly in the knees. She walked slowly towards Kurama, and carefully pried the cup from his hand. He sure did have a strong grip despite him being asleep! She set it on the tray, picked up the tray, then made her way out of the door, and into a long corridor. She looked in both directions, realizing she had no idea where she was going.

"Shut up, Kuwabara! I will win! Dammit!"

Maya shook her head as the boy with dark hair shouted loud enough for his voice to carry to her ears. She decided that following his ramblings was her best bet, and took a left. Every so often, she had to stop and keep from falling, or listen for more voices. She stumbled several times, making a little bit of noise with the tray. She was a tad surprised no one else heard the racket.

She rounded another corner, and was pleased to see a small group of people surrounding a television set. On the screen, a video game was seen, obviously a combat game with intentions of battling two opponents against one another to find the more strategic player. Maya didn't find any interest in the game, but instead she was interested in the two playing the game. It was the loudmouth and what looked to be a small woman, her hair hanging in pale-pink waves to her shoulders. She wasn't saying anything to the boy who was cussing at her, but instead seemed so focused on the game that she didn't even hear the words.

"G-guys?" she stuttered, her head feeling a little light, and her knees feeling weaker than before. Maybe the trip wasn't such a good idea after all. "Can I get some help?" The entire group turned to face her, some with confused expressions, and some with curious expressions. It seemed that, at first, no one knew what to do. Then, all at once, she had the loudmouth, the tall carrot-top, and the small, frail looking woman in front of her, offering to take the tray from her.

"What do you think you are doing? Why didn't you have Kurama bring the tray?" The woman asked sternly, her eyes scolding her silently.

"He fell asleep, and I had to get his tea out of his hands, so I figured I would bring this out here…" Maya said, feeling very tired. "I didn't think I had that far to walk…"

"Well, next time call one of us! Don't be a dumbass and push yourself!"

Maya stared at the boy, whom at this very second was annoying her to no end. His normally slicked back hair was beginning to fall into his brown eyes. "I don't want to hear it from you. I would have called for someone, but I don't remember your goddamn names!" She growled, then turned and began to walk the way she had come. She was glad that the carrot-top, tall and lanky boy had taken the tray from her without a word. He hadn't patronized her, or made her feel bad for getting up and walking around (even though she realized how big of a mistake that was now). She turned several corners, feeling weaker each time she did so. She knew she was close to the room she had occupied, but for some reason, it seemed like a million miles away.

And then she began to fall. She wasn't sure when she began to fall, or what made her fall in the first place. All she knew was that the ground was rushing towards her at remarkable speeds, and she was powerless to catch herself. She hit the ground head first, her reflexes having been so slow that she couldn't catch herself with her hands to break the fall. Had she always been this clumsy, and slow? Somehow, she didn't think so. "God dammit." She cursed, feeling so tired that even her arms disobeyed her command. She was so weak that she couldn't even find a way to stand up, or even crawl to her room. Thankfully, though, she heard a door slide open, and footsteps enter the hallway. They paused for a brief second, as if confused, then were suddenly thundering in her direction.

"Maya, what happened? I dozed off, and you were gone. Are you alright?"

It was the redhead, Kurama. Goodness, she was horrible with names. "I'm fine, just tired…"

"Could you please speak up? Do you need help up?" His tone matched his earlier expression, making her wish she had just stayed put. God, why was she so embarrassing?

"Yes, please… How is it that every time you find me, I'm either hurt or have fallen?" She slurred, the haze over her mind becoming a little thicker. "I'm sorry." She heard him sigh, release a small, relieved chuckle, and then she found herself in his arms, being carried the rest of the way down the hallway. "You don't have to-"

"It's alright; you just need to acquire some rest. Next time, instead of leaving with the tray yourself, you can just ask me. Throw a pillow if you have to wake me up." He offered, making Maya laugh a little. His tone was light and joking, yet serious at the same time. He wasn't exactly kidding about him not wanting her roaming around the house just yet, was he?

"But you looked so tired."

"I have time to rest, and have no injuries that need healing." He said as he slid the door to her small guest room open, and carried her inside. "You, on the other hand, must rest." He set her on the bed sitting upright, and then watched as she shook her head and got comfortable in a laying position. "My room will be across the hall, just in case you wake in the middle of the night, okay?"

Maya felt as if she was a small child being put to bed by her babysitter. "Okay." She mumbled, finally getting comfortable and rolling on her side, letting her back face him. She hated that he acted like a babysitter, and always found her when she was on the ground, weak. It was just too embarrassing to tolerate!

She listened to the door slide open and closed once more, and then silence fell upon her ears. The clock that hung on the wall read eleven-fifteen, which explained how tired she was feeling and why Kurama had fallen asleep in his chair. It also explained why she felt odd being awake at this hour; she was usually asleep by now. The ticking of the wall clock began to echo through her mind, and she felt the pain in her head begin to recede, much to Maya's relief. She could feel every muscle, even the aching muscles, begin to go slack and relax. She allowed her eyelids to slide closed, and her vision became enveloped in the soothing darkness that usually meant sleep.

However, the familiar, friendly darkness she so liked was replaced with a deeper darkness; less familiar and a tad unwanted. An image became clear behind her eyelids, and she found herself watching her younger self and a man with long, silver hair. The man seemed to be at least seven foot tall, and he was dressed in all white. Oddly, she also noticed he had ears and a tail, the same color as his hair. His eyes were a beautiful golden color; the color not even contacts could create. This man _had _to be a demon, because the outfit was too convincing to be _just _a costume. Maya couldn't be younger than thirteen.

"Why are you here?" Maya's younger self asked carefully, bitterness dripping from every word. "You don't belong here."

"You're right, but you don't want me gone." He said in response, obviously serious. "That demon that attacked you two years ago is still on the loose and he is my target, not your precious humans." His eyes held a bit of disgust, which was mirrored in Maya's expression and responding tone.

"That is my battle. Get out of here."

"I apologize, but I do not answer to you. If you are wise, you will never speak my name to other demons."

"Get lost, Youko. Just because you saved me then, doesn't mean I want or need your help now. You will just get in the way." She watched as the demon leapt into the air, and disappeared without a trace. Then, the soon-becoming familiar darkness enveloped her again, and Maya didn't dream again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Maya felt consciousness become within reach, but tried to push it away. She was finally at ease and pain free, and all she wished to do was sleep. However, her body decided to refuse, and the light against her eyelids became brighter, warmer, more known. She tried to force herself back into the peaceful slumber, but was unsuccessful in her attempt, and decided to just lay there and listen to the birds singing outside her window. However, a small rustling sound caught her attention, and her eyes shot open. She blinked against the harsh light, and then her vision became focused on her door, which was ajar. Had it been that way last night?

"Is she awake yet?"

"No, but it shouldn't be long. Kurama, today I want to test her abilities, and I want you to be on the side, just in case."

"She is so weak though; wouldn't it be wiser to wait?"

"Normally, yes. However, I have a feeling she has much more power than she realizes, and this could reach that power better than any of my normal training."

Maya sighed a small sigh, and rolled over in her bed. She didn't want to get up and face whatever trials Genkai had planned for her, not today. She was still so tired and weak, and she knew that any sort of training would make her look even more frail and weak. Kurama had seen her like that twice already, wasn't that enough torture for one girl? Well, at least it was the kind Kurama instead of the loudmouthed Yusuke who would be there. She wouldn't even want to know what Yusuke would have to say about her weakness.

"I have breakfast ready in the kitchen, so help yourself."

"Thank you, Genkai."

Maya rolled back over, pushed herself into a sitting position, and heaved herself from the bed and onto her two feet. Sure, she didn't want to go through whatever Genkai had planned, but it beat the hell out of just lying in a bed all day. She slowly made her way towards the door and slid it open in time to see Genkai walk around the corner and Kurama slip back into his room. Maya leaned against the door frame, using it as a support beam as she put her hair up into a messy bun. Then, she pushed herself off and continued her way through the hall, taking the same path she had yesterday. From there, she figured she would find the kitchen by either listening for Yusuke's loud mouth, or running into someone else.

The only thing that annoyed her, however, was that she couldn't hear Yusuke, or anyone else for that matter. Maybe she had woken up earlier than she had thought despite her having laid down for a real sleep around eleven. Or perhaps she had even slept longer…?

She rounded the last corner, and found the same small room with the television and game system. The doors that lead to the outside world were slid open, allowing the cool breeze to flow freely within the room. She stood within the doorway of the small threshold, and let the wind brush against her skin, filling her nose with the light smell of rain. Looking to the sky, she saw that heavy rainclouds were blanketing the horizon, threatening to storm at any passing moment. Thunder crashed in the distance, and lighting soared from the clouds and struck the ground.

"You just going to stand there like an idiot?"

Maya turned her head to the right, and glanced at Yusuke, who too was leaning against a door frame. His hair was all in front of his eyes, and his shirt was wrinkled, matching his jeans perfectly. His sneakers had mud on them, indicating he had just come from outside. She smirked at him and shook her head no, then turned back to watching the storm rage in the distance. "I was just watching the clouds."

"Well, I would eat while there is still food left, because once Kuwabara gets in there, you're out of luck."

"Thanks for the tip." She said, then heaved her weight onto both feet, and walked to him. "However, I don't know where the kitchen is."

His face squidged up into an "oh.", and he turned to lead the way. He walked through two hallways, then opened a door, standing aside to allow her entrance. "Genkai should be in there, and Kurama should be up soon. I don't know about Kuwabara, since his sleep patterns are as off as his brain."

Maya shook her head at the boy with a smile on her face, and walked inside the small kitchen area. A plate of waffles were sitting on the counter, and she happily grabbed a couple, glad to out her rumbling stomach to rest. She looked around for a glass, and found herself puzzled. In the refrigerator was a pitcher of orange juice, but Maya just couldn't seem to find the glasses at all, no matter which cabinet she looked through.

The sound of a shutting cabinet caused Maya to jump in surprise, and she turned to see Kurama standing behind her, holding two cups. "I figured I could be of assistance." His jeans were clean, and his shirt was dirt free; an accomplishment from last night's attire. "I saw you searching around, so I thought-"

"Thanks! You're a life saver!" She cheered, happily grabbing a glass from his hand and filling it with her favorite morning beverage. She put the pitcher back into the refrigerator, and slid into a chair at the six-seating table, using her fork to cut a chunk of waffle, then sticking it into her mouth happily. "How do you keep appearing like that?" she asked after swallowing a mouthful of her breakfast. "You appear without making even the smallest of sounds."

"Yes, well, years of demon hunting will do that to you. I have had years of practice to become lithe and stealthy, something in which most people don't consider doing before actually stepping into this part of the world." He explained, taking a bite of his own waffle. With an inaudible gulp, he continued, "Being lithe is essential for this job, if you wish to stay alive." His eyes reflected the honesty in his words, and even a bit of exhaustion, though Maya ignored that concept. She simply nodded in agreement, figuring that what he was saying was truly what she needed to remember for the future.

"I, uh, haven't ever hunted demons before…" She admitted, looking down to the table as she chewed another bite. "I mean, I don't think I have anyway." The rest of the meal was eaten in a simple, yet comfortable silence. Even Kuwabara came in and ate peacefully with the two, either too tired to raise cane or just enjoying the peace for once. That is, until Genkai came through the door.

"Alright boys, come with me. Maya, I will retrieve you in a few moments. For now, go change into something that enables you to move in every which way." The small woman then left, with the two boys in tow, giving directions and instructions the whole way until Maya couldn't hear her voice.

She sighed, washed her dishes, then made her way to her guest room. When arriving to her room, she realized she didn't have any extra outfits. She had simply come from the spirit world with Boton in hopes of being able to recreate her body once more, so she could live her life again. She glanced around, a tad confused, then decided to see if Jr. had known this problem would arise and made preparations. She opened the drawers, and found them empty. She looked around the room again, and found a wardrobe in the opposite corner. She slowly opened the doors, and found herself faced with a ton of outfit combinations. At least eight pairs of jeans were stacked in the left corner of the wardrobe, and about twenty shirts hung on hangers, along with outfits that looked fit for fighting, yet uncomfortable. A few pairs of sneakers were tucked away in the right corner, making her smile. She quickly changed into a pair of jeans, a green t-shirt, and black sneakers. She retied her blonde locks into a long ponytail that reached the center of her back, and was out the door and standing outside before she knew it.

The storm was now over their heads, making the wind pick up drastically and sweeping rain across the grounds of Genkai's home. Puddles were already formed, causing little obstacles for Maya to hurdle or go around. Thunder crashed overhead, making her ears ring as lightning followed suit and made her eyes see dots. She was soaked from head to toe in a matter of seconds after stepping foot into the downpour.

"Ah, Maya, good. I don't have to search for you. Come, I have something to show you." Maya looked up and found Genkai staring her down, then turning to lead the way from the front of her home into a woodland area. "Today, to start your training, you are going to attempt to recreate the barrier you created four days ago in order to protect yourself from Kurama's attacks. Yusuke will join in to give a shot or two, as will I. We are going to work just on your defense today. Your barrier will be the first to strengthen before we even attempt to work with your offensive power."

Maya cocked an eyebrow, and considered what the woman was saying. She was going to have to defend herself against a rose whip, and whatever Genkai and Yusuke could throw at her? Even more, she wasn't even sure how she had created the barrier in the first place, and didn't know if she would be able to do it again. All she remembered was that she was panicking and hoping for protection and that Jr. was right about her power when she was sent through the wall of the warehouse. "But what if I can't recreate it?"

"Then we will force it out of you." Maya's stomach dropped a few feet, making her feel nauseous and the color drain from her face. They were going to _make _the power appear? That could kill her!

The two made one last turn and came into a clearing, where two people were standing. Yusuke was leaning against a tree, and a demon with long, silver hair, ears, and tail was sitting lazily in the middle of the clearing. An odd feeling of appreciation overwhelmed Maya, and she found herself stopped, staring the demon down full force from the opposite end of the clearing. Then, blackness took over.

An image consumed her mind and vision, and she could just make out two figures dashing about a woodland, creating huge booms of sound upon impact. Then, the image began to slow down so that Maya could make out the two figures. It was the demon Youko with his normal rose whip and Maya, wielding what looked to be a sword. The two were running around each other in a never ending dance of death, or so it seemed.

Suddenly, the two halted, breathing heavily. "You're getting better. Your attacks were almost enough to keep me on my toes, and you aren't anticipating your moves anymore. Next time, we will work on that barrier of yours. You have true potential, and just need a helping hand in reaching that power." He put away his rose whip, and turned to walk away. "Don't get killed while I'm busy."

The image faded as the demon walked away, and Maya was once again looking at the tall demon, who was now standing ten feet from her with a smirk playing his features. "Hello again, Maya. It has been a while, hasn't it? At least four years, if I remember correctly. How about another go? We do have a barrier to rebuild, remember?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

_**Author's Note: I apologize about this chapter being so short! The next chapter will be longer, I promise!~**_

Maya stared at the demon before her, eyes wide with recognition. Her memories were coming back, and with them, feelings she couldn't quite figure out. "Hi again, Youko." Was all she said as she turned to Genkai, "Are you sure? I'd hate to destroy your beautiful place." Even her confidence came with her newest remembered memory, and she was almost certain she could figure out how to summon up whatever power she wished. She could just feel her body tingling with her renewed confidence, and she couldn't quite decide whether it was a good thing or not.

"Youko, I just wished for your human half to assist me with this today." Genkai said carefully, making Maya glance back at the old woman. She had her hands behind her back as usual, but her stance was a bit tense as she glanced over the demon. "If I wanted to kill the girl, I would have done it myself."

"I have no intention of killing her, Genkai. I am merely resuming what I started years ago." His hands were slightly clenched, and his arms were dangling at his sides almost awkwardly. He was withholding something.

Maya shook her head, and found herself concentrating on her energy. She felt the energy intensify tenfold, and she could only wonder what other things she could conjure up besides what Koenma had told her of, and what she had witnessed. So far, she knew of a barrier, a gun-type weapon, and a sword. Anything else she could conjure up would be revealed to her later, when she really wanted to know exactly how much power she could acquire. "I don't remember everything I can use, or how I met you in the first place, or even why you helped me that day, but I do remember that this is where we left off."

"Just like old times. Remember, don't anticipate, and always keep your mind in the fight. Are you ready?"

"Youko, are you sure you won't kill the girl?"

"Hiei, you know me well enough to know that when I guarantee something, it will happen."

"Enough chatter!" Maya said, a grin forming on her face. She was actually beginning to remember how to fight, and could currently hear words echoing through her mind from the past, like an old tape over instructions from a class. "I want to test this."

"Don't be too eager, child."

"Hiei, let them fight without interference."

"Damn, even the old hag wants to see this."

The words from everyone around her faded as Maya concentrated on one person alone. She observed every aspect of the demon, who looked exactly the same as he did in her memory. He even had the exact same stance as he did then, something that she remembered vividly. Every movement his body made, whether intentional or not, was noted easily by Maya's eyes. His hair moved with the wind, and his muscles rippled when he moved. Even with the speed he moved, Maya could keep up, and she watched as a rose, then a whip formed. To Yusuke, the movement should have been a blur. She watched as he cracked it at her, and stopped in the air just above her right shoulder. Her barrier had appeared, but only big enough to envelop her body and look as if it wasn't there. At least, to a normal human's eyes it would seem that way.

Youko smirked, not at all surprised by this development. "You still have it. Good, let's see what else you still have." Then, he was gone. He had leapt into the air, and disappeared into the treetops. Maya followed suit, swinging from branch to branch, using the leaves to hide herself even though she was sure Youko was watching her every move. She couldn't feel his demonic aura like she thought she should, but she could feel his eyes on her. She had yet to conjure up any weapon, and didn't feel the need to, since this was just a defensive training.

The sound of a whip cracking caught her attention, and she spun on the branch she occupied and extended a hand in the direction of the noise. She heard a snap, then the sound of limbs breaking as Youko fell. She followed the sound, and landed on the ground in time to see Youko catch himself on a branch, and land on his feet ten feet from the ground. He seemed disheveled, shocked, yet boastful, all of which was shared by Maya's own emotions. "I didn't know I could do that!" she yelled up to him, her shock sounding in her voice.

"You relied on instinct, rather than what you know you can do. I didn't expect you to find that energy so quickly. You certainly aren't dormant in power that's for sure." He called back, sitting on the branch lazily and letting his feet dangle. "What else can you do that you haven't done yet?"

"I have no idea!" she giggled, feeling lighthearted and carefree. Then, she took off into the trees again, heading right towards Youko, who easily leapt out of the way. She felt as if she had been reacquainted with an old friend after years of separation, something she almost didn't know how to handle. "We can find out though!"

"Alright then, let's kick it up a notch." And suddenly, the demon was gone without a trace, leaving Maya to stand on the small branch in confusion. She opened her senses even more, trying to listen through the rain and thunder for movement in the trees. Her adrenaline was kicking into high gear, making her senses stronger, despite the raging storm. After a few moments of nothing, she decided to investigate a bit, and leapt from branch to branch once more. She could again feel his eyes on her, but she couldn't seem to find where he had decided to hide himself. Even his words didn't give a hint as to where he was hiding. "Having a few problems? You're forgetting the key element to fighting."

"Yeah, well, I can't forget something that is already forgotten." She countered, hoping to keep him talking so she could track him down. "You see, I have no memories of anything before I met Koenma. I don't even remember how I died." She explained, keeping her eyes peeled for movement. "Except for little, insignificant memories that is."

"They will come to you in time." Dammit, he knew what she was doing. Then again, hadn't he always been a step ahead?

She gave up the strategy of talking him out of hiding, and again focused on her surroundings. She halted in her tree climbing, and listened for a split second. That split second is what caused her realization to hit. She turned to look behind her, and found tree limbs moving _with _her, tracing her moves. She was in his element, and had completely forgotten! By the time she realized this, the branch under her feet gave way, and she was falling to the ground. She frantically reached about her as she fell, attempting to grab a branch or two, but failed due to his control over the plants. The branches all turned from her reach, and tangled together into one large branch, which swung at her as she fell. She put her arms up as a defensive attempt, forgetting her barrier. The limb hit her head on, and caused her to fall even faster towards the ground. Then, out of nowhere, she hit the ground. The impact made her head snap against the ground, and the breath leave her lungs in a rush that left her without the needed oxygen. Her eyes were wide with the shock of the impact, and her breathing was quick and shallow, proving fruitless. Her lungs began to burn, and dots danced across her vision.

"Holy shit! Maya, are you okay?" Yusuke's face became seeable in Maya's line of vision, his expression filled with worry and fear.

"I think that is enough for today." Genkai said, moving Yusuke to the side. "This girl is still injured from the last demon attack."

"No, leave her. Youko just proved a point. This girl is much stronger than just a human. No _human _would have survived a fall from that great of a height, especially when the speed of her fall was accelerated by a hit from a branch that was swung much like a bat. She is merely breathless, and not a scratch was made. I say, let them fight."

"Shut up, Hiei!"

"Hm." The sound of feet hitting the ground made Maya look over, and she watched as Youko approached her. She forced herself into a sitting position, and forced herself to breathe.

"You didn't create the defensive structure you used to rely on greatly. You had shut out your instincts, which had it been anyone but me, would have been the death of you. It took you much too long to notice the branches tracking you down, Maya." He scolded, standing before her with a hand outstretched. "Had we battled like this two years ago, you would have deflected that attack easily. Do you wish to try again?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Maya's vision wavered, and she no longer looked at the demon fox, Youko. Instead, she was looking through her own eyes at a boy with dirt colored hair and chocolate eyes. He was smiling at her in a manner that said he knew something that most people didn't and was dying to let her know exactly what it was that was on his mind. She felt her head begin to hurt as his smile grew even wider, into a smirk. "So, you know?" He asked, his voice an unnatural sound in her ears, wavering as if the frequency of a radio was messed up.

"Yes." She whispered, nodding slowly. The pain in her head started to hurt even worse, accompanying his growing smirk into a dangerous sneer, showing teeth that were far too sharp for a human to have. "I know everything… Why are you hiding here, when you can go back to where you _belong?"_ she asked him, her shoulders stiffening as the words formed on her lips without her permission. The feeling of fear was buried into the memory almost so far out of reach that Maya was almost oblivious to the feeling. "I mean, you have no business in this world. Soon enough, someone will find you…"

"That, Maya, is where you are wrong. You see, I…" His words became incoherent as the image faded, and shouts of her name replaced anything left of the memory. Irritated, she arose from the darkness of memories and glanced around the clearing. The first thing she saw was Yusuke shaking her and yelling her name.

"How dare you! That was a memory that could have actually meant something to me, you jackass!" She screeched, standing up and getting into his face. Her anger was so overwhelming that she just couldn't hold it in. She couldn't remember ever feeling like this, even before she had died. "The only memory that may have anything to do with my death, and you drive it away with your useless shouts! God Dammit!"

"Maya, careful now." The odd caution in the redhead Kurama's voice caused Maya to come up short for more insults, and her attention turned to him. His expression was carefully blank, only his eyes betraying him of the amusement he was holding from the others. "Anger like that could kill someone." He murmured for her ears alone, causing confusion to shoot through her. Her head was still throbbing in pain from the memory, making it hard for her to quite understand what he meant. Nevertheless, she shouldn't have acted out that way, no matter how irritating the boy was.

"Sorry, Yusuke." She said, not looking the boy in the face. For the first time since she had stepped outside, she was feeling cold from the rain. "I don't know what came over me…" She became very aware of the thunder in the distance, and the lightning no longer striking close to this land. She also noticed that the rain had almost stopped. How long had her small memory lasted?

"Yeah… sure…" was his lone response, which irritated her even more. She forced herself to stay sane, not wanting to make a fool out of herself for a second time. Koenma's words echoed through her mind, causing her to feel even guiltier. _"If you give off an aura of kindness and love, and goodness, the creature will hatch into the reflection of such aura, and aid you in the future. However, if you give off a horrid aura and feelings of anger constantly, the creature will hatch, and devour you whole." _She slowly pushed the thought aside and heaved her weight onto her feet to stand, hoping she still had time to correct herself, and turned to Kurama. "Still feel like helping me out?"

"Alright, now I am drawing the line. All of you, get inside and dry off. I will make tea. I will not allow having three people in my home because of a little rain." Genkai scorned, then turned from the group without another word. Maya exchanged a look with the redhead, disappointed that the woman had interjected before Kurama could respond to her question.

The small group followed behind the woman, not really finding it worth arguing about. Yusuke led the group, griping at 'Grandma' as he went; Kurama and Maya walked side by side behind the two, making small talk about what could use improvements; Hiei followed the group, taking to the trees so as to always have his eyes on the girl. He hadn't been aware that she and Youko were acquaintances. He found it odd that his companion hadn't spoken of her, yet it explained how the fox had known her name in the very beginning. It was a little known fact to him that the fox hadn't made any calls to Genkai before the two girls arrived at the warehouse five days ago, and the little exchange today enlightened him and lifted his confusion and suspicion from his mind. Later, he would get the full story, even if it meant using his Jagan.

An hour later, the small group was clustered around the television set, taking turns playing the combat game. They had their own tournament going, and the only person not participating was Hiei. He had dropped from the tournament out of a rage when Yusuke had won their match, claiming that the video game was nothing like the real life and that he could kick Yusuke's ass whenever he so wished. Maya giggled internally at the small demon, knowing it was probably true that Hiei would kick Yusuke's ass in a matter of seconds.

"Come on, Grandma! Give me a damn chance to hit you!"

"Try harder, Dimwit. If you would pull your head out of your ass and think, you might actually win a round or two more." The small group around the duo laughed, having all been eliminated by one or the other player. Bets all around the group had been made, Kurama and Hiei wagering on Genkai while Maya and Kuwabara, who had arrived halfway through the tournament, had bets on Yusuke. The bets weren't in money. Instead, they were made in services. If Maya and Kuwabara lost, they would have to go through vigorous training early every morning for three straight weeks with Genkai, Kurama, and Hiei. However, if Kurama and Hiei lost, they had to do whatever Maya and Kuwabara wished. She could now see how bad she had been hustled in the beginning of the rounds. "Yusuke usually lets Genkai win, unless bets are placed on him and he has his pride to uphold." Kurama had said, shrugging nonchalantly. Why hadn't Maya just opted out of the bets?

"Looks as if it will be five A.M for you two every morning." Hiei smirked, actually getting to have a tad bit of fun now that he had the upper hand.

"Shut it, Shrimp! The match isn't over yet!" Kuwabara shouted, making Maya's ears ring. "You don't get to decide the losers here!"

"It must be tiring to be so moronic. It's obvious Genkai has won this match."

"Damn shrimp."

Maya shook her head at the two disbelievingly. In her eyes, they acted like children fighting over a new toy, and neither knew how to settle the dispute nicely. She hadn't said a word since the match had started, knowing a lost cause when she saw one. At least she could admit that she was a loser, right?

"Game over! Winner: Genkai! Play again?" The game chimed as shouts and snickers filled the room. Maya covered her ears, attempting to block out Yusuke's shouts and Kuwabara's chastising towards his friend. Hiei was sneering triumphantly, staying quiet with his win. Kurama was attempting to separate the two boys who were now wrestling on the ground. Genkai only shook her head and left the room. Maya watched the group, silently brooding her loss. She wasn't much of an early riser…

"Get off me!"

"Yusuke, I think he has had enough."

"Shut it Kurama!"

"Urameshi, get off of me!"

"Yusuke!" All sound disappeared as heads turned towards the door that now stood open, and a girl with long brown hair walked towards the group. "I thought you and Kuwabara were over those dumb video games?" She asked, hands placed at her hips as she stared at the two.

"Hey, he got in my face! Stay out of it, Keiko!" Yusuke shouted, releasing Kuwabara none the less and standing up. "What took you so long?"

"I got caught in traffic." She responded, then nodded her hellos to the others. "Hi Kurama, how have you been? It's been a while, huh? Hey Hiei!"

"Indeed it has. Your hair has gotten longer." He complimented, a small smile on his face.

"Hn."

Then her eyes landed on Maya, and her brown orbs grew in size as her smile faltered and fell from her face. Her hands dropped from her hips, and the girl only stared at Maya. She stood like that for a while, not moving, causing everyone to look between the two. Maya grew uncomfortably confused; why was this girl gaping at her as if she were a sideshow freak? Just as she opened her mouth to bite out an insult, the girl launched herself at Maya. "I can't believe it! You're here! But how?" Her arms went around Maya's neck in a tight hug, crushing the air from her lungs and bringing pain from unhealed bruises.

"Ow! Get off me dammit! I don't even know you!" Maya huffed out, pushing the girl away from her. She hated close contact, especially since she was in pain once again. "Who the hell do you think you are, just crushing me like that?" she growled out, then bit down her next words as she caught the hurt in the girl's eyes. Confusion settled in her mind even stronger than before, making words unable to come from her mouth without a great force. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Y-you don't remember me?"

"Keiko, how in the hell do you know Maya?" Yusuke asked, suddenly standing behind the girl and looking over the two.

"Yusuke, no need to be so abrupt. Keiko, Maya has no memory of her past, so she doesn't remember anyone from her past life. Could you enlighten us on how you know her? I'm sure Maya would like to understand as well." Kurama asked calmly, sitting where he could face both girls when needed.

"She… was my best childhood friend before I met you guys." She whispered, her words barely audible to Maya. "I thought you were dead…"

Maya's shock resounded through her body, and she was suddenly in Keiko's face. "Do you know how I died?" Her hands landed on Keiko's shoulders, and stayed rooted in that spot as she tried to squirm from Maya's grip and her eyes cast downwards, towards the floor. "I need to know…" She said less urgently, hoping to actually get an answer.

"It was seven years ago. I was coming by your house after school to give you homework, because you had been sick that day. When I turned the corner and was finally able to see your house, there was an explosion, and the house was on fire. I stood outside while people rushed in to get you and your family out of the blaze, but they all said it had been too late. You, Daniel, and your parents had all been engulfed in the flames." She mumbled, not meeting anyone's eyes.

"That's impossible, because the fox said a few hours ago that they had been training four years ago before they halted in their sessions." Hiei growled, suddenly joining the conversation and causing more questions to be raised.

"And I didn't die until a week ago." Maya said aloud, voicing everyone else's thoughts. "So what the hell happened?" she huffed, pulling from the girl. She hadn't been of any help, except maybe to add more confusion to Maya's brain.

"Perhaps it was a trick to get away from the demon that was chasing your family?" Kurama offered, turning to Maya slowly and calmly. Wasn't he supposed to know? "I mean, that was before Youko had been enlightened of the threat and took up the hunt, if it was that long ago."

"Well, you're no damn help." She growled, crossing her arms.

"Damn, you sound like Urameshi. Are you guys related?" Kuwabara said from across the room, finally deciding to say something. However, his words were completely off topic.

"Of course not, dumbass." Yusuke said, also crossing his arms over his chest as he sat behind Keiko, practically growling in irritation. "If we were related, we would look alike."

"Not exactly, dumbass." Maya said, using the same word for Yusuke that he tended to use against everyone else. "You don't have to look alike to be related. However, there is no way I am related to this idiot. Koenma would have said something if we were related!"

"Unless he himself didn't know…"

All eyes shifted to Kurama, who had a thoughtful look on his face as he assessed the two. "Now that Kuwabara has said it, it would make sense. You both sound and act alike. Though you may not look alike, it is a possibility that you two are related by an ancestor. Raizen, for instance, could be a common ancestor, though that would be hard to prove without a family tree for both of you. It would be easy getting a profile for Yusuke, but possibly not likewise for Maya. Koenma has been rather secretive lately. Usually, he has contacted us several times by now to ask about improvements and to give updates." The redhead reasoned, making everyone exchange glances. "Another descendant of Raizen, however, is unlikely."

"And why is it unlikely, Fox?"

"Because I had glanced over his file once before, when we first went into the demon realm with Yusuke after his transformation, and I hadn't seen any information on a female on his side of the bloodline other than his mother."

"Are you suggesting that she and I share the same father?"


End file.
